1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and a method for assembling a vehicle instrument panel to the vehicle body and a concurrent guidance of a HVAC control assembly, or the like, through an opening in the instrument panel.
2. Description of Related Art
A preliminary search uncovered the following prior art.
In the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,450,609 to Hamilton and 4,996,768 to Seyler, guides for installing camshafts into engines are disclosed.
In the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,875,273 to Yamamoto; 5,005,898 to Benedetto et al.; and 5,088,571 to Burry et al. apparatus and methods of intrument panel installation are disclosed but there is not a disclosure of the subject guide member for directing movement of a component through an aperture in the intrument panel.
After reading the following detailed description of this application, it will be appreciated that specific features of the subject are not disclosed in the known prior reference or any other prior art known to the applicant.